1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless security systems and, more particularly, to wireless security systems for detecting physical intrusions or movements in a monitored area or perimeter and reporting any intrusions and/or movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a great need for wireless security systems to detect physical intrusions into monitored areas by human or other intruders and report the intrusion and its nature. In the past, wireless security or intruder detection systems have had the disadvantages of being complicated with respect to tracking an intrusion, of providing inaccurate readings in the presence of noise or interference and of utilizing expensive equipment not easily arranged to form a perimeter around an area to be monitored. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,122 to Rotman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,607 to Poirier et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,259 to Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,384 to Hall et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,604 to Hall et at and U.S. Published Patent Applications No. 2004/0080415 to Sorensen, No. 2005/0055568 to Agrawala et al and No. 2005/0083199 to Hall et at are representative of efforts to provide such wireless security systems.